


For the Ages

by Katealexandra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Epic Love, F/M, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, True Love, Warnings May Change, We shall see what happens, Zeus Appproved True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealexandra/pseuds/Katealexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian meets Emma and wishes to find her in every lifetime. A certain deity vows to fulfill the mortal man's wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Ages

He was on his way home when he saw a beautiful young woman walking swiftly through the market. Her golden hair flowed in waves to her waist and her tunic was a vibrant indigo, her palla held in place on her shoulder with a jewel encrusted brooch and the other end tucked into a silken belt at her waist. He noticed immediately that she wore no stola; she was no man’s wife. Judging by the servant girl trailing after her clutching a veil and a wellarmed guard not far.behind, he doubted she was a whore or disgraced wife. She was wild and seemed to have little regard for the rules, but she was like a goddess among mortals. Killian knew he had to meet her, to know her but he couldn't know how unprepared he for what was surely to follow.

Emma loved the atmosphere of the market. It was lively and distracting. Of course she could never go to the market alone. When she had tried to get away from her attendant Lilith and her guard Augustus (named for the Emperor), her hair had come unpinned and her veil flew off as she had run. Emma turned to see if she was still being followed and found her entourage not far behind. Distracted by that which was behind her, Emma failed to notice the man in front of her as she collided with him, knocking them both to the ground.

“My sincere apologies. I should have been more careful,” a lilting voice responded.

Emma turned and looked up into startling blue eyes. His hair was raven-colored and reminded Emma of her own mother's hair. She could tell from his coloring and accent that this man was a Briton like her mother but he was dressed in a tunic of fine, rich quality fabric marking him as a wealthy citizen of the Empire. How rare to see a Briton like him.

He offered his hand and helped her to her feet as Lilith and Augustus caught up to her. Her guard looked less than pleased but she knew he would not tell her father of her actions for fear of being whipped for letting her out of his sight again.

“Domina, you must allow me to pin you hair and veil back in place. You are not presentable in such a state,” the girl hummed nervously. Emma allowed the girl to twist and pin her long hair into a knot at the base of her neck and then cover the majority of her head with the sheer veil.

The two men looked away for the few moments it took her attendant to make her presentable again.

“It was I who was not paying attention. My name is Emma. Please allow me offer an invitation to my family's villa for dinner as an apology.” Emma blushed as his curious eyes meet hers again.

Emma was enchanted and couldn't break eye contact. Emma just knew her world would never be the same.

Killian looked into her jade eyes and knew that there was no way he could deny this woman anything. Ever. He knew destiny had set him on a collision course. He prayed to the gods, any gods that might be listening, that he could get to know her and love her in this and every lifetime because one lifetime just would never be enough.

_Far above the man and woman, Zeus (or Jupiter as the Romans called him) who stood witness to the burgeoning love between these two kindred souls, vowed to grant the man his wish. Zeus watching the birth of their True Love, the greatest of all time and realms, he saw a glimpse of what would become of them. They would always find each other and it would always be a love story for the ages._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the work of less than two hours and I've found I'm not pleased with how it turned out. It's utter rubbish. I am probably going to redo this chapter (maybe make it longer) before posting the next one.


End file.
